bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna Beauchamp (TV)
:This article is about Joanna Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels ; see Joanna Beauchamp. ---- Joanna Beauchamp is the sexy, warm, and tough matriarch of the Beauchamp family. She is an art teacher in the small town of East Haven. For decades, she has hidden their true identities as Witches to her daughters, Ingrid and Freya, but when a series of murders occurs and a grave and immediate danger reveals itself, it seems that the only way out is for her to tell the truth.. Physical appearance Joanna Beauchamp is a beautiful woman who appears most of the time to be in her late forties to early fifties. However, as a result of a Curse placed upon her, Joanna's body is able to age back in order to make her appear as a woman in her late twenties or in her early thirties whenever she has to give birth to her two daughters, Ingrid and Freya. When this process of reincarnation is activated, a day or two after Ingrid and Freya died, Joanna's wrinckles start to disappear and her belly starts to grow again at a very fast rate, meaning she is ready to give birth Ingrid once again.As seen in a flashback from Pilot. Joanna has a fairly pale skin, amber brown eyes and dark-brown curly hair, which she sometimes wear in a ponytail - when she paints for example. She most preferably wears casual clothing, with an hint of a bohemian look relevant to her artistic nature. Her sister Wendy is far from fond of Joanna's clothing style, telling her she "dresses like a school teacher", to which Joanna replied that she was indeed a school teacher.Season 1, Pilot. Biography Life in Asgard Centuries ago, Joanna was born into one of the most powerful families of magical beings that lived in the mystical dimension of Asgard, as the eldest daughter of Nikolaus and a yet-unnamed woman. Not much is known about her existence in this dimension, apart from the fact that she grew in the company of her two younger sisters, Helena and Wendy, and later met her husband Victor, with whom she had three children: Ingrid, and the twins, Frederick and Freya. However, when a corrupt Nikolaus took up power in Asgard under dubious circumstances, a massive civil war ensued and tore apart the people of Asgard, in which every member of the Beauchamp family except Frederick took the side opposed to King Nikolaus. When it became evident that the King would win the war, his opponents decided their only option was to flee Asgard through a portal that lead to another dimension: Earth. In order to ensure their survival, the rogue Beauchamps therefore stole the Serpens Clavem -- a dark artifact that was the only way to open the Portal between the worlds. After they had all crossed over, however, Frederick tricked Joanna into giving him the key, which he sent back to his grandfather through the Portal. Angered by the betrayal of his own family, Nikolaus also crossed over to Earth in order to lay a curse upon his daughters and granddaughters. In a desperate, last minute effort to thwart the King's rule, Wendy managed to take back the Serpens Clavem by cutting it off her father's arm. Harmed and scared that his daughter might seal the Portal, the King ran back to Asgard with Frederick, and before Joanna could say anything to her son, Wendy used the key to close the Portal for good.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. At some point, Joanna promised her sister Wendy she would destroy the Serpens Clavem so that the door would never be open again. However, she never managed to do it, seeing the key as the only link she had left with her only son.Season 1, Snake Eyes. Watching over her family Over the many centuries she lived on Earth, Joanna got the occasion to discover the true nature of her Curse, which was probably the hardest to live with. Contrary to her sister and daughters, Joanna received the gift of true immortality, meaning she could hardly be killed and would never die of natural means. But this apparent gift was only an illusion: the true curse which lied behind was having to see her family members die, over and over again. While her sister Wendy got to have only nine lives, her daughters were cursed never to live past the age of thirty and each time they died (one dying causing the death of the other), the two of them would be reincarnated soon after with no memories of their past life. These reincarnations are Joanna's real curse: a cycle of "endless motherhood" full of grieving.Season 1, Pilot. Victor, the girl's father, could not bear to see them die every thirty years and preferred parting ways with his wife Joanna.Season 1, A Parching Imbued. One of the girls' first incarnation dates back to the 1692 Salem, in the middle of the infamous witch trials. At the time, a Warlock and a friend of Joanna named Vidar, fearing that Ingrid and Freya were too reckless with their use of magic and would bring too much attention onto the other Witches in town, chose to denounce them to the Puritans. Both were then burnt at the stake before Joanna could do anything to save them. Furious, Joanna cut Vidar's ear as a token of her wrath, so that he would remember never to mess with her daughters again.Season 1, A few good talismen. Over the four centuries she spent on Earth protecting her family and keeping their identity as Witches a secret from the common people, Joanna developed very cunning ways to protect Ingrid and Freya and also made a lot of enemies, which often resulted in what she specifically tried to avoid.Season 1, Today I am a Witch. Dealing with Archibald Browning Around the 1880s, Joanna gave birth to her two daughters again and settled in East Haven, a town which was built around the area of the Portal to Asgard. However, at one point, Freya decided to move away from her family and went to settle in San Francisco. So, with Wendy and Ingrid only this time, the women of the Beauchamp family founded the Beauchamp Apothecary, where they sold medecines and remedies of both the natural and magical kinds and healed their clients whenever they could. They were very famous in town for their "miracles". However, another warlock, Archibald Browning, settled in town and ordered the construction of a huge mansion over the remnants of the Portal, which he called Fair Haven. The cult he lead became very infamous for its satanic and dark rituals, and Joanna and Wendy quickly started to despise the man. What Joanna did not know was that Archibald was having a secret affair with her daughter, Ingrid. One night, in 1906, feeling something was wrong, she went back to the Apothecary, only to discover Wendy, Archibald and his daughter Athena in tears over the dead body of Ingrid. Demanding to be told what had happened, Archibald answered it was all Wendy's fault and threatened to kill her. So Joanna intervened and stabbed Archibald in the back, killing him for good. Then, heartbroken, she chose to cast Wendy out and to send Athena away, erasing her memories.Season 1, Potentia Noctis. Living with Alex In the 1970s, Joanna started living with Alex, a fierce woman with whom she had fallen in love. When Freya visited her mother to announce she was going to leave with Bobby, a man she was completely in love with, Joanna introduced Alex as a friend of her, preferring to hide the truth about their relationship. While Joanna went to find champagne, Freya was read her future by Alex, and what the seer told her angered her and she left withtout saying goodbye to her mother.Season 2, Boogie Knights. Later in the decade, Joanna understood her life was an endless cycle of misery and as she did not want Alex to share this burden with her, because it would only cause her pain, she decided to break it off with her even though they were still very much in love with each other.Season 2, When a Mandragora Loves a Woman. A new life Coming to the conclusion that magic was the cause of all her troubles, Joanna decided in the 1980s that this time, she would not tell her daughters anything of their identity as witches and that they would grow without the use of magic. To make sure of that, she cast a spell on both Ingrid and Freya so that they would not have any memories of their previous lives and so that their powers would stay dormant. Although that mostly worked out for Ingrid, Freya wasn't such an easy subject - many times, the wild child had these vibrant dreams and impressions, or managed to peak at people's auras, which were a threat to Joanna's plan. So, to convince her that these things were not real, Joanna sent her to see a psychiatrist.As mentioned in Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. Many years later, Joanna's wild daughter Freya met the young and rich doctor Dash Gardiner, who just settled in town with his mother, Penelope Gardiner, and the two young lovers quickly talked of engagement. To be sure it was a safe union, Joanna performed a spell to see if Dash was a mortal, and she was relieved when the spell proved positive.As seen in a flashback from Pilot. For all these reasons, Joanna felt safer than ever before in East Haven. However, Joanna's estranged sister Wendy came back to town with a warning that proved Joanna wrong. Wendy, as a psychic, had many prophetic dreams of a mysterious "Shifter" - a Witch doing evil disguised as Joanna - and also dealt the deck many times; each time, the same pattern repeated itself and drew the same conclusion: someone was intent on killing Joanna for once and for all, even if it meant attacking her family first. Which it did, when it mortally wounded Wendy, sent a vengeful Doug after Freya, and got Joanna herself accused of the murder of Bill Thatcher. In a hurry, Joanna managed to tell Ingrid about her powers before being taken away by Adam Noble.Season 1, Pilot. Helped by her immortal attorney and friend Harrison Welles, Joanna got the girls to pay her caution and returned free to her home, where she explained everything about their identity to the girls. When the Beauchamps sorted everything with Doug and saved Freya, Joanna asked Wendy to stay in town and help her.Season 1, Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. Fighting the Shifter Following a dream Joanna had of the Shifter attacking her with a strange hair doll, Wendy advised Joanna to look more into her past to see who could be so angry at Joanna. So she sought to make a list of all the many enemies she made in the past, but failed to find one who could be hidden behind the Shifter's actions. Later, the mysterious Joanna-poser even broke into Joanna's house to attack her, and the witch was only saved by Freya's intervention.Season 1, Today I am a Witch. To get to the bottom of this mystery, Joanna went to the park where Maura and Bill had been attacked and channeled the remaining energies to predict the shifter's next move. In her vision, she saw the shifter killing Principal Redmond, her only witness at court, so she decided to organise his protection. However, during a dinner at Redmond's, Joanna soon found out quite brutally that the principal had been killed and that Vidar had returned for revenge. With the help of Harrison, Joanna managed to break out of the influence of the energy talisman and killed Vidar for good.Season 1, A few good talismen. Frederick's return A week after the Portal opened, Joanna was still gravely ill due to her poisoning and every cure Victor tried on her would only buy her some time. While he left for the Amazon to find another cure, Joanna's state continued to worsen and it became apparent that the Argentium was attacking her brain. However, one night when she was sorting her things and preparing for her impending death, her long lost son Frederick came back to East Haven, claiming he had escaped from Asgard and his grandfather's threat. To prove he could be trusted, he healed his mother and absorbed the poison inside of him, claiming he was immune to it.Season 2, A Moveable Beast. The dark aftermath of the portal opening The girls's death and return of the King Personality Joanna Beauchamp is an artistic and down-to-earth mother. Very protective of her children, and especially since her separation from her son Frederick, she has tried to everything she could to protect her daughters from the curse. The practical aspect of life without magic has indeed worked quite well, up until an ancient enemy came to hunt her and her family down. Of the two sisters, and maybe as the older of the two, Joanna is far more cautious and reserved than Wendy in her use of magic. She can be quite bossy and pig-headed at times as well. But above everything, her love for her family is what drives her to go above and beyond for them. Powers and abilities Joanna is an extremely powerful witch with a unique and complicated past. Having lived for centuries, if not millenia, Joanna possesses a vast array of knowledge and magical prowess, much to the disdain of others in the magical community and envy by her younger sister, Wendy, who stated that Joanna at full power could almost do anything she wants. Basic powers *'Spellcasting': As a witch, Joanna is naturally able to cast spells. *'Telekinesis': Joanna is capable of performing powerful feats of telekinesis having been able to throw a woman hundreds of feet into the air. *'Elemental manipulation' **Pyrokinesis **Aerokinesis **Atmokinesis Personal powers *'Immortality': As a part of her curse, Joanna is a true immortal and has been alive for a very long time. Therefore, she has amassed an impressive amount of knowledge of witchcraft and trained her already powerful abilities to the fullest. Killing her may not be impossible but it is still very hard - Harrison, a friend of her, even seemed surprised that she could be killed. The only known way to kill Joanna is by poisoning her with a magical substance known as Argentium. *'Healing': Joanna's most potent power is her ability to heal people - and herself - with ease. She is able to heal cuts or to ease pain and even managed to completely reform her hear after it had been burnt. *'Channeling': Joanna is able to channel the energies around her to achieve several feats. *'Divination': Joanna is able to read the future in the cards, though she usually refuses to deal the deck for her family. **'Premonition: '''According to Wendy, Joanna has a special affinity to see the future, an ability which she passed onto her daughter Freya. **'Precognitive dreaming': Joanna also receives premonitions in her sleep. Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *Wendy: *Ingrid: *Freya: *Frederick: |-|Romances= Romances *Victor Victor is Joanna's estranged ex-husband. They separated centuries ago for unknown reasons and were reunited by Wendy in attempt to give restore Freya's powers. At Freya's engagement party, Victor revealed to Joanna that although he tried to forget her over the years, he couldn't and was still in love with her. They both embraced eachother with a long and passionate kiss, presumably rekindling their romance. Although they later have sex and work together against the shifter, Joanna assures Wendy that they are not getting back together, but she still loves him and always have. *Harrison Welles: |-|Enemies= Enemies *Penelope Gardiner: *Archibald Browning: Quotes ---- Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Joanna01.jpg S1E1-Joanna03.jpg S1E1-Joanna05.jpg S1E1-Joanna07.jpg S1E2-Joanna01.jpg S1E2-Joanna02.jpg S1E2-Joanna06.jpg S1E2-Joanna08.jpg S1E3-Joanna01.jpg S1E3-Joanna02.jpg S1E3-Joanna04.jpg S1E3-Joanna06.jpg Notes *Joanna is fairly similar to her book counterpart, though she tends to be more restrained and grounded in the TV series than the lively woman from the books. **One of the main storylines of the novels that resolves around Joanna and which hasn't been used yet in the TV show is her relationship with Tyler Alvarez. *Joanna is the first (and possibly only) main character of the show who is revealed to be bisexual. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:East Haven residents Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters